muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rubber Duckie (song)
"Rubber Duckie" is Ernie's signature song, a tribute to his beloved Rubber Duckie. The song enjoyed popular fame, reaching number 16 on Billboard's "Hot 100 Singles" chart in 1970. The Greatest TV Moments: Sesame Street Music A-Z It was even nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children, but it lost to The Sesame Street Book & Record, which, ironically, also contains the song. In the original version, which first aired in episode 0078, Ernie sang the song in a bathtub in a room that resembled his living room. A brief clip from this version was included in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years. Jeff Moss squeaked a duckie during the original recording, and has squeaked the duck in all Rubber Duckie recordings since then. The same Rubber Duckie has been used because nobody could find a duckie that could match the sound of the original. Christopher Cerf, Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music booklet, page 12 In the second season, a new version of the song was filmed, in which Ernie sang in a bathtub in a bathroom with a plain blue background . This seems to be the most famous and commonly seen version. It was included in many videos, including Sing Along and a partially-Hebrew version in the Shalom Sesame episode "The Land of Israel". Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting featured this segment, with portions dubbed into many different languages. This version was also featured in Sesame Street Unpaved, and before that documentary aired, Noggin's website included this and four other skits for fans to vote on, and this sketch had the most votes. In 1974, Ernie sang the song as "El Patito," with a new Latin arrangement and Spanish-language vocals by Jim Henson. This version was released on the album ¡Sesame Mucho!, and later issued as a single backed with the original English version in 1976. A new version of "Rubber Duckie" with Ernie was filmed in the 1990s, using the original recording with Jim Henson as Ernie . Similarly, the same vocal track was also used for a film segment showing various kids taking baths . Ernie has also sung lines from the song in a few segments, including one where he prepares for a bath (which can be viewed on the Web Video Player), and in a sketch where Ernie and Bert travel to egypt, where Ernie soon gets joined by a statue who resembles Ernie. The sketch "Best Friend Blues" begins with Hoots the Owl asking Ernie if he wants to sing "Rubber Duckie". Ernie's not the only one to perform the song. Bob McGrath recorded a cover version in 1991 for the Bob's Favorite Street Songs album. Little Richard also performed a rock-and-roll version of the song for Sesame Street . Bert even sang the song once, in a sketch where Ernie wanted Bert to be able to sing to Rubber Duckie whenever Ernie couldn't (this sketch can be viewed on the Web Video Player). In a flashback sequence in episode 4067, The Electric Three performed "Rubber Duckie". A line from the song was also featured in the closing medley in Elmopalooza. Audio releases Ernie's version *''The Sesame Street Book & Record'' (1970) *Everybody Wash/Rubber Duckie//Rub Your Tummy (single, 1970) *Rubber Duckie/Sesame Street Theme (single, 1970) *''Ernie's Hits'' (1974) *''Ernie Sings: Rubber Duckie/El Patito'' (single, 1976) *''10th Anniversary Album'' (1978) *''Muppet Masquerade'' (1978) *''Sesame Street Fever'' (disco version) (1978) *Rubber Duckie (disco version)/Doin' the Pigeon (disco version) (single, 1979) *''The Best of Ernie'' (1983) *''Favorite Songs From Jim Henson's Muppets'' (1986) *''The Best of Sesame Street'' (1987) *''Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration'' (1991) *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' (1995) *''Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun'' (1995) *''Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits'' (1996) *''Sesame Street Best'' (1997) *''Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music'' (2003) El Patito *''¡Sesame Mucho!'' (1974) *''Ernie Sings: Rubber Duckie/El Patito'' (single, 1976) *''Bert & Ernie: Side By Side'' (1981) Little Richard's version *''Sesame Street Celebrates!'' (1994) *''Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun'' (1995) Other artists *''Rubber Duckie and Other Songs from Sesame Street'' (Jerome Courtland, 1970) *''Bob's Favorite Street Songs'' (Bob McGrath, 1991) Video releases *''Shalom Sesame Show 1: The Land of Israel'' (1986, in Hebrew) *''Sing Along'' (1987) *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration'' (clip, 1993) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play'' (1999) *''Exitos Musicales'' (1999) *''Kids' Favorite Songs 2'' (2001) *''Old School: Volume 1'' (2006) Publications *''The Sesame Street Song Book'' *''The Sesame Street Songbook'' *''Jim Henson: The Works'' *''Sesame Street Unpaved'' See also *International Rubber Duckie Sources Category:Sesame_Street_Songs